


a two-way thing

by maketea



Series: hotel suite/apartment superhero shenanigans [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: ladybug just likes listening to chat noir's voice.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: hotel suite/apartment superhero shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813561
Comments: 18
Kudos: 263





	a two-way thing

**Author's Note:**

> i set the rating as T but if u think it should be M pls lmk!

"Can you talk to me about something?"

"Sure, Bugaboo. Like what?"

She shrugged. Ladybug still hadn't opened her eyes, not since rearranging herself to have her head on his heartbeat. "I don't know. I just like hearing your voice."

"Excuse  _ me _ ," he said, laughing, hand pausing in the middle of stroking her back. "A conversation is a two-way thing, My Lady. Sounds like it isn't just in bed where you expect the other person to do all the work."

At that, she opened her eyes — only to lift her head and glare at him.

He grinned. "Kidding, kidding." If it hadn't been for that, and for how soft and pliable she felt in that moment, she would've resisted when he pulled her down to kiss her cheek. "Okay. What should I talk about?"

She returned to her previous place. "Anything. I don't mind."

He returned to stroking her back.

Maybe if she were more awake, she would've wondered if he thought her request was silly — he had spoken to her enough, today, over ice cream on the Pont des Arts when an early-ending patrol left them chatting until the lights of the Eiffel Tower began twinkling and André waved them goodbye. But even as that thought vaguely took shape in her head now, she knew being silly was just a part of what they had. He had once asked her out of the blue if she could wear her tank top instead of her T-Shirt to bed whenever they had the hotel suite booked, so he could kiss her shoulders while she slept in his arms.

There was no rhyme or reason to the way they loved. They just did.

"You looked so beautiful today," he said softly. 

Ladybug pulled the duvet closer to her chest, as if that could block out the sound of the skip in her heart. "I looked the same as I always do."

"It was different."

She opened her eyes a fraction, but sleepiness overcame her, so she closed them once more.

"You looked so happy," he continued. "Less tired, you know? I haven't seen you like that in a while."

Ladybug smiled. Alya had said the same yesterday, during their first sleepover after finishing their  _ bac  _ exams. More than just looking it, Ladybug felt better, too — it had been a while since she last lain on Chat Noir's chest without having to calculate how many more heartbeats she could listen to before having to shoot up, yank on her clothes, and head home to finish her maths problems. 

"It's a good look on you," he said, and she could hear his voice split with a grin. "So far one of my favourites that you've worn on a date."

She laughed. "Are you sure about that?"

Ladybug trailed her hand down to his hip bone and gave it a squeeze.

"Hence the reason I said 'one of', My Lady, keep up."

Again, she laughed, then turned her head to kiss where she had lain her cheek.

Chat Noir stroked her back just as he had been before, and, for a while, said nothing. She hoped through the fogginess in her mind that he would say something else, just to keep her awake and lengthen the time they had together.

"Do you think your parents would like to meet me?" he asked.

"Yes. I think my Dad would love to meet the guy that had been trying to eat my neck while I studied for the  _ bac. _ "

He scoffed. "I didn't try to  _ eat your neck _ ."

"Oh, of course, sorry — just made it look like someone punched me in the throat."

He didn't even apologise, only laughed. "What did he say about that, by the way? You never told me."

"It was so awkward. I got The Talk. I've never gotten The Talk before. I absolutely didn't need The Talk."

"How did you explain it?"

"Ugh, I had to say my best friend did it because she was practicing for her boyfriend."

_ "Pffft." _

"You're laughing now, but once you know my identity and you  _ do _ meet my parents, they'll know I lied, they'll know it was you, and you'll never be able to look your own in-laws in the eye. Ever."

There was a brief pause. 

"'In-laws'?" Chat Noir said.

She opened her eyes. "Did I say that?"

The amusement in his tone was tangible. "I think you did."

Despite all her sleepiness, Ladybug lifted her head, chin on his chest, and for the first time since she had snuggled up to him, took a good look at his face.

The only light guiding her was the desk lamp he had switched on after she had drawn the blinds. He might've been flushed, or maybe that was her own wishful thinking, but the way he had bitten his lip wasn't just a trick of light. Nor was the deep breath he took when she didn't part from his gaze.

"W-well, is that something you'd want?" she asked.

"Which part?" he said. "The 'in-laws' part, or the part where I could never look them in the eye?"

She smiled. "You know which part."

Chat Noir glanced away, smiling to himself. His fingers on her back quickened — not by much, but in that eager way of his when he excited himself too much with his thoughts and rendered himself restless.

"I—" He cut himself off with a chuckle. Chat Noir took in another deep breath, a grin so wide and so contagious taking him over that even Ladybug found herself biting back a giggle. Finally, he looked at her. "Yeah. I'd love that."

She nodded. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
